


"I don't feel so good"

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Exhaustion, Fainting, M/M, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Thank you for reading!Want something written? Send me a message!





	"I don't feel so good"

Another week, another meeting at the institute. Alec, Magnus, Luke, Raphael and Meliorn were currently all sat around the table discussing on how to get the clave to provide all visiting vampires with a safe blood supply. Everyone at the table agreed with the notion it was just the clave that would prove a problem.

The progress that had been made in such a small amount a time caused Magnus to fill with pride, his boyfriend was responsible for the huge leaps that had been taken for the downworlders. Magnus decided to steal a look at his boyfriend, his feeling of pride quickly fading when his eyes landed on Alec.

Alec looked pale, more pale than usual, his skin seemed sweaty and his eyes a little glossy, something was clearly wrong.

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus questioned, interrupting Meliron mid sentence

“I’m fine, I just need some air” Alec mumbled shaking his head, the conversation came to a halt and all the leaders stared at Alec, clearly noticing what Magnus saw

“Let’s take a break?” Magnus suggested, everyone mumbled out an agreement and got out of their chairs. Alec began to walk out of the room and down the hall towards his office, Magnus quickly followed him wanting to make sure he was alright.

Once the two of them got into his office and the door was shut behind them, Magnus gently grabbed Alec’s arm turning the shadowhunter around to face him.

“Alexander, is something the matter?” Magnus questioned

“I don’t feel so good” Alec mumbled

It seems like that was all it took for Alec’s body, time seemed to slow down as Alec’s eyes rolled back in his head and his body began to go limp. Magnus was quick to react and caught Alec before he could hit the floor, gently guiding him down instead

“Alexander, what have you done to yourself?” Magnus exclaimed as he began to scan Alec over with his magic, checking for any type of wound or poison in his blood. When everything came back negative Magnus allowed himself to relax a little; Alec was completely exhausted and his body had finally had enough

“My stupid Nephilim, you’re going to kill yourself one day” Magnus muttered as he picked Alec up and placed him down on the couch opposite of his desk. He loosened his shirt and summoned a thin blanket, a glass of water and a damp washcloth and began wiping at Alec’s sweaty forehead.

“Whatever am I to do with you?” Magnus sighed as he continued to wipe Alec’s face, hoping to bring the shadowhunter back around. His concentration was taken away from Alec when he heard a knock the door, reluctantly, Magnus placed down the washcloth and walked to the door, opening it. On the other side stood Luke, a concerned look on his face

“Is everything alright?” Luke questioned, Magnus stood to the side and allowed Luke to come in, shutting the door behind him. Magnus heard Luke sigh when he saw Alec laying on the couch

“Poor kid, what happened?” Luke asked not seeming surprised that Alec was passed out

“He’s been working too hard and his body had had enough and just gave out” Magnus shrugged, returning to his spot next to Alec

“I’ll tell everyone the meeting is over for this week, take care of him alright?” Luke stated as he began to walk out the door

“Thanks, Luke” Magnus replied, Luke gave him a smile before closing the door behind him. As the door closed a groaning sound caught Magnus’ attention. Quickly turning, Magnus saw Alec was beginning to stir

“What…” Alec cut himself off with another groan as he clutched his head

“Shhh don’t speak love, here” Magnus said quietly as he slipped a hand under Alec’s head, he tilted the shadowhunter’s head to an angle and placed the glass of water to his mouth

“Drink slowly” Magnus instructed, Alec did what he was told and drank from the cup until Magnus believed he had enough. Placing both the cup and Alec’s head back down Magnus grabbed the washcloth and continued to wipe Alec’s face

“What… happened?” Alec asked quietly

“You were exhausted, you passed out” Magnus replied, Alec’s eyes widened a little and his face flushed guiltily

“Oh…” he mumbled quietly knowing Magnus was not happy about this situation. Alec flashed Magnus a guilty smile not knowing what else to do, the smile caused Magnus to sigh

“You can’t work yourself into the ground like this baby, you’ll end up hurting yourself,” Magnus said, a sad and concerned look replacing the one of annoyance

“I’m sorry” Alec apologised

“It’s not me you should be sorry to, it’s your body” Magnus replied placing the now somewhat dry washcloth down. There was a small stretch of silence between them before Magnus’ grabbed one of Alec’s hands.

“Alec if I hadn’t of been here you could have fallen and really hurt yourself” Magnus explained, Alec squeezed the warlock’s hand

“I know Mags, I’ll take better care of myself I promise” Alec said sternly causing Magnus to smile lightly

“Good; let’s get you home shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want something written? Send me a message!


End file.
